


Good Distractions

by freebatchanonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebatchanonymous/pseuds/freebatchanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realize that this is completely unrealistic.... but just suspend your disbelief for the sake of porn :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this is completely unrealistic.... but just suspend your disbelief for the sake of porn :)

Ben hated long flights. Normally he would take a couple sleeping pills so that he could cope with the unending boredom that comes with being stuck in an enclosed space for eleven hours straight. Today, he’d opted for a different kind of distraction… and he couldn’t decide if it was better or worse.

“Oh Ben…” Martin crooned, breathing over his neck, “what do we have here?”

His boyfriend was spooned up behind him in one of the tiny beds provided to first class passengers, biting his neck and insinuating a hand down his pants. He’d invited Martin into his bed for a little bit of a cuddle and a nap, but their proximity had caused his body to react in ways that were entirely inappropriate for the very small, completely impersonal first-class cabin. Of course, Martin had noticed this development and taken advantage of the situation immediately.

“Martin!” Ben hissed, blushing. “You can’t do that here!” He wriggled his groin away from Martin’s wandering hand, which only pushed his backside even tighter to Martin’s front—and into his boyfriend’s burgeoning erection.

“I can’t do what?” Martin asked with mock innocence. He moved his hand back over Ben’s clothed cock, giving it a squeeze. Ben had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper. “Oh no… are you getting hard, Ben? In front of all these people?”

Ben couldn’t stop himself from thrusting minutely into Martin’s hand. He liked to keep his sex life private, he didn’t have a thing for voyeurism—except apparently he _did_ , because the thought of the other occupants of the first class cabin looking over and seeing what they were doing under the thin blanket made his breathing go ragged and his cock get impossibly harder. Martin chuckled darkly, dragging his fingers up Ben’s erection to his navel. Slowly, with a light pressure that made Ben grit his teeth in aroused frustration, Martin slid his hand down Ben’s pelvis and past the bands of his trousers and pants, rubbing his fingertips against the slit of Ben’s cock. Ben let out a soft cry and thrust again, harder this time, seeking friction from more than just fingertips 

“Shhhh,” Martin whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Ben’s ear, “you better keep quiet… we don’t want to wake the rest of the cabin.” He kissed the side of Ben’s neck, letting just his first two fingers rub up Ben’s shaft. Ben whimpered, turning his head to capture Martin’s lips in a messy, desperate kiss.

“ _Martin_.” He pressed his hips back into his boyfriend’s neglected erection, grabbing Martin’s thigh to encourage him to move. Martin let out a low growl and bit Ben’s lip. He wrapped his hand around Ben’s erection and thrust, hard enough to push Ben’s cock through the tight circle of his fist. Ben gasped and dug his teeth into his bottom lip to avoid crying out 

“Good, Ben. That’s good. If you’re nice and quiet now, I’ll let you fuck me when we get home… the walls of the flat are thick. You can be as loud as you want.” His fingers stroked down Ben’s cock and balls to press, hard, against his perineum. “Or maybe I’ll fuck you instead… you know how much I love to have you on your back, moaning like a whore while I pound into you.” He pressed once more before taking Ben’s erection in hand.

Ben was sure he was tearing his lip to shreds trying not to cry out. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and he was thrusting as much as he could in the small space, alternating between Martin’s hand on his cock and the erection at his arse. Martin was breathing harshly into Ben’s neck, using the leaking precum to make the slide of his hand smoother and more sensuous 

“Fuck, you are _such_ a whore, aren’t you? Any normal person would be too embarrassed to do something like this. But you, you’re so desperate for me, you’d let me have you anywhere. I could rip this blanket off us right now and you wouldn’t even stop, you’d keep pushing back into my cock until you came.” Martin’s hand left Ben’s cock abruptly, making Ben whine in protest. He felt Martin pull his hips back and heard the sound of rustling clothing. When Martin pressed against his back once more, he could feel the wet, hard length of Martin’s erection pushing at the cleft of his arse. Martin licked at his neck and stroked him again, faster this time.

“Come for me, Ben,” he whispered, sucking at Ben’s neck and pushing against his arse. “Come on my hand while I come all over your back.” The mental image of Martin marking him, in the most dirty and primal way possible, pushed him over the edge. With a soft cry, he spilled over Martin’s hand, dimly registering the feel of Martin’s come on his back and arse through his orgasmic haze.

They lay there for a few moments catching their breath. Martin removed his hand from Ben’s trousers, carelessly wiping the mess on Ben’s shirt and nuzzling into the back of his neck with a contented sigh.

Better, Ben thought as he drifted off into sleep. This distraction was definitely better.


End file.
